


two girls sittin on a park bench

by SlimyPennies



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Light Angst, if it makes u feel any better kyouko deffo has a crush back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimyPennies/pseuds/SlimyPennies
Summary: Sayaka sits next to Kyoko.





	two girls sittin on a park bench

Sayaka kind of wanted to hold her hand.

During a sleepy autumn afternoon, they sat on the park bench, Kyoko and her, far enough apart for the sake of personal space but close enough to be considered friendly.

Sayaka forgot why they were sitting there, the light chilling wind swirling orange and yellow leaves around them gently, but they were there, together no less, and that was all that really mattered.

Kyoko sat there, staring forward intently, probably thinking about something important. A case, perhaps? They were close, but not close enough for Sayaka to know.

Sayaka's hand twitched as she moved it closer to Kyoko's, skin barely touching. A tiny sigh escaped her lips.

This would have to do for now.

**Author's Note:**

> five centimeters apart cause theyre gay


End file.
